Mr Creed, My Mate!
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Sequel to MR. CREED, MY VALENTINE! A life-changing truth is waiting for Victor Sabertooth Creed on this Christmas. R&R :D! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**()*()*()*()*()*** **()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

 **/o\**

 **/_\\_\**

 **/_/_0_\**

 **/_o_\\_\\_\**

 **/_/_/_/_/o\**

 **/ \\_\\_\ \\_\\_\**

 **/_/_/O/_/_/_/_\**

 **/_\\_\\_\\_\\_\o\\_\\_\**

 **/_/0/_/_/_0_/_/ /_\**

 **/_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\**

 **/_/o/_/_/ /_/_/o/_/0/_\**

 **[_]**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **Chapter: One** **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Disclaimer: Of course he's only yours, Marvel, but can I borrow him for Christmas this time, pleaseee?**

 **A.N.- After three reviews and four DMs, here's your sweet, fluffy-wuffy two-chapter sequel of MR. CREED MY VALENTINE!, people! Hope y'all like your Christmas Edition;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You** By **Mariah Carey**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's been a very long time.

It's really been a very long time since he was here. Eight long years. Yup, he remembered the gap, how could he forget? The last time was certainly one of the best nights this city'd given him. The life had been a pure hell after the whole Legacy Virus shit. The mutants were off the fucking map, survivors were living underground like fucking moles and Jimmy was no better than dead. All in all, he had nothing left to go back for.

Not even her.

After a tired roll of his shoulders, Creed lazily walked into Sam's. The place was decorated with all the 'X-Masy' shit that got his nose scrunched up. The middle-aged bartender cum owner of the place proudly showing the whiteness of his hair almost dropped the tray of glasses in his hand as he saw the giant feral enter his bar.

"Oh my holy Christmas, Victor Creed is back from the fucking grave!" the flatscan flashed an honestly welcoming grin.

"Yeah, been a long time, Sammy." Victor ran his eyes around with a short smirk and grabbed his favorite stool on the counter. "Didn't know the place is still on." everything was still the same.

Sam smirked back. "It's gonna close when I close my damn eyes, pal. Losin' the mutant customers definitely swallowed half of the income but I still know how to run my place. So, ya still gonna take your usual?"

"Definitely." Sam happily prepared Creed's whiskey on the rocks. Creed grasped the glass and downed the entire brown liquid in one grimacing gulp.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy," Sam grinned and prepared another one. "By the way, did that Mia girl, you met her?"

Victor snapped his neck to the human as he heard the girl's name from his mouth. "Mia?"

"Uh-yeah, the girl used to come to the bar daily after you left." Sam said nonchalantly, handing Creed another drink. "She didn't talk to anybody. She just always took that table in the corner and waited for someone. Two days, three days, one week, when I'd finally had enough, I eventually asked her who she waited for every day. She said she waited for you."

"W-What?" a startled look took over Victor's face.

"Yes. She said she needed to tell you something but none of us had your number or knew when you would return so-"

"So what?" Victor eagerly surged up and grabbed Sam's collar. "Did she come here again? did she find my number, or anything?!"

"N-No, she didn't." Sam replied, baffled. "But she didn't give up. She came here regularly for a month and after that...I never saw her here again."

Victor released Sam's collar and ran a hand through his hair. Mia, what the hell did she want to meet him for again? Was it...what he thinks it was? It was definitely a 'one day boyfriend' thing but they both know it was more than just one day's shit. Sabertooth's curiosity got the best of him. He now needed to find out what she wanted to tell him before dying and after that, he would pay a visit to her grave.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What the hell-"

"Save the breath already, human," Victor stormed into the small office with his usual pissed look. "Just need some information about an old tenant of yers. Speak only when I tell ya to and keep it short and simple, got it?"

The baffled old men adjusted his glasses and looked up to the taller man timidly. "W-Who are you-"

"Mia!" Three inch claws thumped the table furiously. Baring his lethal canines, Creed shadowed over the tiny man who almost sank into his chair. "I went to her apartment. The new frail gave me your number. Now just open yer pretty mouth and tell me if she ever mentioned a name, Victor Creed to you."

"V-Victor? Victor who?"

"That's me!" Creed snarled in his face, eyes rapidly darkening. "Did she ever say something about me to you? If not, then tell me about her friends if you know any."

"B-But why would she tell me anything about you?!" The shit scared man stammered. "A-And even if there is something you're so eager to know, why don't you go and ask her yourself?"

Before the landlord could see it coming, Creed grabbed his collar and lifted him up in the air like a damned piece of paper. "D-Don't..make fun of the dead girl." he hissed up at the other man.

"D-Dead?" Victor's snarl confused the terrified man even more. "Who said she's dead? T-The girl is alive, Mister!"

His words stunned Victor's brain as they touched his ears. His mind turned completely blank. He blinked in disbelief before slowly putting the other man down. "A-Alive?"

"Yes," the tiny man nodded, shaking. "The girl was the biggest liar I've ever seen. She even pulled that goddamn 'Cancer drama' to stop me from kicking her out because she hadn't paid me her last three months' rant. She showed me reports, saying she barely had just one month to live. I pitied her, let her live without paying a damn cent until she died but of course, that was a lie. I finally had to kick her out when she tried to sell me another bag of lies."

Victor tried to absorb every word the human was babbling. Mia is alive, HIS Mia is alive and he found it out _now_? Maybe that's what she wanted to tell him but...how was this possible?

She was dying...he had smelled it himself.

He glared at the other man again. "Where is she now?"

Trembling, he shook his head. "I-I don't know, I never saw her again after that evening but yes, her friend Jennifer, they both worked together. I'm sure she can give you her address."

"Where does she work?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?" a slim broad turned around, wiping her hands with a small towel. Her eyebrows shot skyward as she saw the intimidatingly colossal man standing before him.

She gulped nervously. "Y-You're a mutant.." seeing a mutant was rare of the rarest these days. They were all almost extinct.

"Yes." Creed ran his piercing gaze around. "The name is Creed, Victor Creed. I'm sure you'll have heard it from the mouth of an old friend of yours a long time ago."

"Victor Creed..." Jennifer's eyes widened when she recognized the damned name. Rage spiked up in her scent. "You asshole!"

Creed caught the surging slap in mid-air and bared his canines at the human frail with a furious snarl. "Don't ever try to do something like that again if you don't wanna lose your fucking hand, frail!"

"What the fuck have you come back for now, huh?" Jennifer snarled back, angrily trying to wriggle out of his deadly grasp. Anger suppressing fear completely. "You destroyed that innocent girl's entire life completely, made her go through her worst times and now you're back to make it even worse for her?!"

Victor snarled again. "Listen you-"

"Let go of her, mutie!" the point of a Smallbore MP22 rifle was pressed against the nape of Victor's neck with a warning snarl. "This bar has no place for your fuckin' kind."

With an irritated huff, Creed released Jennifer's wrist before slowly turning around. Before the tiny man could even see it coming, Victor grabbed the mouth of the gun and bend it downward. "Your little toys ain't gonna work on me, boy."

The little display of the sheer power was enough to make the couple's eyes pop out.

Letting out a sharp sigh, Victor calmed himself down and turned to Jennifer again. "Look frail, I'm not here to make anything worse for anyone. I just needed to know how the fuck a girl who was on the last stage of her fucking cancer survived it without any fucking operation! Since she's not here to answer my question so I've come to you," he took a step closer that raised the heartbeats of the human frail. "Now yer gonna tell me how it happened and...where Mia is now."

"Why?" Jennifer asked bitterly. "Why do you want to know it? She was nothing but a fuckin' one night stand for you, right?"

"No. She was really a lot more than just a one night stand fer me." Victor finally expressed the ache of his chest he'd been walking around with for years to someone. "The girl, she was really something, something no one would ever want to lose. I tried to be the asshole I was to any other frail and left after that night, without letting her know but not because it was a one day thing for me, but just because I would never leave if she woke up and asked me to stay which would be so fucking wrong because she already had alotta shit on her plate and I didn't want to add mine in it. but I guess, it was my biggest mistake, ever."

His words melted Jennifer's anger but she still didn't want to let it go so easily. She crossed her arms and glared at him again. "Well you should have thought that before fucking her without a condom!"

Creed's ears stood up as he heard the woman. "C-Condom?"

"Yes," she nodded bitterly. "It all happened so quickly. She found it out three days later when she went for her last check-up. All the doctors, they were shocked to see the reports. Her Cancer was completely gone and the reason was...the baby growing inside her."

The revelation blew Creed's mind. Another shock of the day. "B-Baby?"

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed. "I asked her about you but she said she knew nothing else but your name. She wanted to let you know about your baby, that's why she used to go that bar where she met you, everyday. She'd already left her job due to her disease and when her first month got over, her landlord also kicked her out, calling her a lying fraud. She had nowhere else to go so she decided to stay with me for the next few days."

She glared at Victor again. "I advised her to abort the baby but the stupid girl said her baby had given a new life so she wanted to keep it as a fuckin' remembrance of yours." the more Victor heard Jennifer, the more he began to fall for woman who had been an unconditional mate of his for the past so many years. She wanted to keep his baby? _His Cub_? Even after all the fucking situations she had to go through because to him?

He ran a hand down his face with a deep sigh. "Where is she now?"

"She needed a stable place and a better salary for the kid." the other man said from behind. He walked past him and stood with his girlfriend. "So we sent her to Oklahoma City. My brother'd inaugurated a new restaurant there. Free accommodation and good money, she said yes immediately."

"And we haven't talked to each other much since then." Jennifer added. "The last time we talked, she said she was going to change her number soon but she hasn't sent me her new number yet."

Victor's eyebrows drew close again. Why the hell was the woman running after a damned petty job when she had his _gift_?

Pushing his annoying questions aside for a moment, Creed let out a deep breath and got ready to leave. "Give me that restaurant's address." Jennifer nodded and wrote it down for him.

He hastily spun to leave but halted again. Hesitating, he looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Jennifer?"

Jennifer smiled softly as she understood his question. "It's a boy, and he shares his father's name."

"Victor..." Creed whispered his own name to himself. His son had his name. His son, his own blood...

"I'm coming, cub."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Alex's eyes narrowed at the gigantic mutant waiting for him in the furthest table of his restaurant. The evening had just started and the trouble was sitting before him.

He walked over to him. "Sorry, but we don't serve mutants." Alex said sternly.

Victor glared up at the other man. "Didn't your brother tell you about me?"

"No, I actually forgot my phone at home today, Mister..."

"Creed." Victor replied calmly.

"Okay, Mr. Creed, so how do you know my brother?"

"He sent me to you." Victor placed both of his hands on the table and interlaced his fingers with one another with a tight jaw. "I'm here to see Mia."

"M-Mia?" the human paled a bit. "M-Mia who-"

Before he could even blink, Victor surged up, kicked the table aside, grabbed the throat of the other man, waved him around and and slammed him into the wall behind him. The frustration of not being able to see her even when she had been alive all this time had driven him crazy. "Don't even try to lie, flatscan! I know she works here!"

The human flesh struggled against the grip. "P-Please...l-let me go, I tell you everything!" Victor released his neck as the truth jumped out of his mouth. He rubbed the reddened skin, coughing. "Y-Yeah, she used to work here, but not anymore."

"What?" Victor's heart sank when he heard the little man. His hope to see his Mia and their cub shattered again.

"Y-Yeah. She left the job a month ago after her son's..mutation trouble"

"M-Mutation trouble?" Victor's eyes narrowed at once.

"Yes. Last month his powers manifested completely and the men of that mutant catching lab began to search for them like damn hounds. She had to leave both her job and the city before they could capture her son."

Victor dropped back into his chair and grabbed his head. His last chance to see her was also snatched away from him. Maybe he deserved it for putting her through everything she didn't deserve.

The human glared down at him again. "By the way, how do you know her?"

Victor looked up with a defeated sigh. "I'm her...Mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes. Mate." Victor nodded determinedly. "She's my woman."

"So that's why the kid looks like a damn carbon copy of yours, huh."

"What?"

"Yep." Alex smiled shakily. "Those teeth, claws and eyes, Victor looks just like you after the manifestation."

Victor smiled back and surged up. "Do you know where they are now?"

Alex scratched his forehead with a pursed smile. "Well I wasn't gonna tell you before but looks like Mia is going to be very happy to see you. She is in Vegas now. I have a club there she works as a weekend pianist-cum-singer in under an assumed name, Kate Harrison."

"Weekend singer?"

"Didn't you know? She sings so good, man. I heard her sing on our old piano in alone once. When she decided to leave this job, I offered her a new one in my club. She's earned quite a fan following there but she comes only on weekends and hey, today's Sunday, right? If you'd come earlier, you could've met her."

"Address," Creed growled eagerly. "Give me the address, c'mon!"

"But it's Christmas time man, flights are goin' super busy. How will you-"

"That's my problem, not yours. Just give me the damn address!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **I know I know, no smut in this one but good things come to those who wait so just a little wait, people ;-}**

 **C'mon guys, be my Santa and gift my fic some good reviews, follows and favorites, I'll be waiting...**

 **()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**


	2. Chapter 2

**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

 **_/\/\\_**

 **\\_\\_\\_\\_/_/_/_/**

 **/_(-(_)-)_\**

 **8888888888888888888888888**

 **()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

 **()*()*()*()*() MERRY ()*()*()*()*()**

 **()*()*()*() CHRISTMAS ()*()*()*()**

 **()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

 **8888888888888888888888888**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Chapter: Two -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 ***Jingles* Reunion Time! *Jingles***

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"And now, everyone please welcome the nightingale of our club with a huge round of applause, Kate Harrison."

Among the wild outburst of the claps and cheers, Victor's next breath hitched in his throat as he saw _her_ come out of the small dressing room with a broad smile. Everything around him turned pin-drop silent as his eyes raked over her beautiful body in that scarlet off-the-shoulder jersey gown. She had changed so much. Her long brown hair was replaced by a classic sleek bob and her childish face had now achieved a divine maturity and her body...whoa, it had developed some prominent curves any man would drool over. But dayum! If something that hadn't changed on her was her sweet scent of fresh orchids and his beautiful piano shaped gold pandent that was hanging between her heavy breasts.

From the small table in the farthest corner, his presence couldn't be noticed by her. She slowly stepped on the stage and greeted her orchestra with a smiling nod before turning to her audience.

Another wide smile tugged at her lips. "Hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas Eve, peeps." her fans woo-hooed loudly. She smiled back in response and sat down on her stool. Her piano ready to play the songs the audience was going to demand for. She turned to them again.

"Since it's one of the most beautiful times of the year and all the couples present here are hoping to hear something romantic to make another Christmas of their lives special, so as the start, I'm going to hear y'all a song that's...very close to my heart."

Call it fate or something else, Victor couldn't help but smile in pleasant surprise as a very familiar tune _his_ Mia'd played on her piano for him on their first and last night together entered his ears after ages.

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you, go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you, go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._

Creed closed his eyes, letting the honey-sweet voice of his Mia drift away to every corner of his mind, filling it with all the beautiful memories of the day he'd met her. For the past damned eight years, he'd listened to this song almost every day, just to remember her angelic face a demon like him didn't deserve.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You were amazing tonight." the last remaining couple shook Mia's hand. "Me and my wife are huge fans of yours."

"Oh thank you so much." Mia smiled politely. "Must come again and Merry Christmas."

"Yes, we will and, Merry Christmas to you too." the couple finally left and Mia also stood up to leave. She had to go home early tonight. She'd promised her son they were going to watch his favorite 'Christmas special' movie tonight. As she spun for the door-

"Leaving without wishing your first fan?" she was petrified by the familiar husky voice. Her heart started beating crazily. With a dry gulp, she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened in pure disbelief. The man who'd changed her entire life in just one damned night had returned and was now standing before her after so many years.

"Victor..." her lips trembling. "H-How did you..."

"Long story, darlin'." He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and let out a weak smirk. "That ends with the help of a mutant friend who can teleport you to any corner of the world in a blink of an eye."

He walked to her and towered over her slightly afraid frame. "So, how are you doin', darlin'?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"-You're back right on time mom, look what I made for Santa..."

Victor's excited words trailed off as he hurriedly opened the door for his mom but found an frighteningly tall man standing beside her. He unconsciously dropped the greeting card he'd made for Santa with his own hands.

On one hand where the boy was left completely dumbstruck by this awkward meeting, on the other hand, Victor couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sudden surge of emotions that clouded his mind as his eyes fell on the little piece of himself. He inhaled his scent. His smell was also a total copy of his. And his face, Goddamn the flatscan was right! He looked just like him. The same thick dark brown hair, the same deep amber eyes and damn, he even had that small pair of canines on his innocent face. He hastily checked for claws. He had them, too! Though they were quite small in comparison to his own but could rip through all the frail things of the human world for sure. All in all, he was really a small Victor.

The boy looked up to the giant man timidly and took a quick sniff. His scent was strangely...familiar.

"Mom, who is he?"

"V-Victor, this is..." Mia was totally clueless. She really had no idea how to introduce a father to his son. "H-He is...uhm...he is-"

"Victor," cutting off the awkward introduction Mia was going to make, Victor smiled down at the little boy and extended his right clawed hand. "Victor Creed."

Both the introduction and the set of five yellowish claws made the jaw of the little boy touch the floor. Victor Creed...? Isn't that the name of his fa...

Mia slowly sat down on one knee and stroked the cheek of her baffled son whose eyes were still fixed at the giant stranger with a shaky smile. "Look Vic, Santa made your biggest wish come true, sweetie."

The eyes of the little boy shone in excitement. "Really?"

"Biggest wish?" Creed asked, confused.

"Yes." Mia looked up to him smilingly. "He wanted to meet his father so badly. He's been putting you at the top of his wish list for the past so many years."

The small Victor slowly extended his tiny hand. "Has Santa sent you just for Christmas... _d-daddy_?" the little boy asked so innocently as he shook his father's hand.

Victor's heart melted into a soft mush as he heard the D word from the mouth of that small part of his. He smiled down at the little clawed hand in his large one and shook his head. "No son, daddy's come back for good."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is he asleep, yet?" Creed asked Mia who just came downstairs. The little family had a wonderful evening together. First of all, both Victors talked about how the senior met his mother and why he'd been away from them both for such a long time for hours. After that, the trio went out for a lovely dinner in a familiar and 'non anti-mutant' restaurant where Mia often went with their son. Victor was really happy when his daddy bought him the video-game he'd been urging his mother to buy for the past three months after the dinner. Seeing them together like this, it really filled up the hollowness in Mia's heart Victor's absence had left in her for the past so many years.

"Yes, finally." smirking, Mia crossed the hall and stepped into the kitchen. She cleared her throat. "So, um-you want something? Coffee or...whiskey on the rocks?" she asked with a slightly mischievous tone.

"You still remember it?" Creed smirked back, leaning back into the couch. His eyes still raking over her curvy frame.

"Yeah." she smiled softly. "But sorry, I don't keep whiskey in my house. But yes, Alex gifted me an exotic wine a couple of days ago. Would you like a glass?"

"Yeah, wine'll do." he said shortly and ran his eyes around. The apartment was a little bit small but well decorated. The preparations of Christmas made it look more beautiful (Disgustingly Beautiful). Specially that small Christmas tree beside that big old piano. The sight refreshed some good old memories that brought a small smile to his lips.

The fighting neighbors disturbed his inspection. "Noisy neighborhood. Never liked that shit."

"Victor doesn't, either." she said, pulling a couple of wine glasses out of the cabinet. "That's why I had to replace the door and window of his room with soundproof ones. Those sound killing gadgets and cartons also helped a lot. His sensitive ears don't have to hear their nonsense anymore." she turned around with a soft sway of her hips and started pouring the yellowish liquid into the glasses.

Before she could see it coming, Victor's arms came from behind and wrapped around her. She'd nearly have dropped the bottle if he hadn't caught it.

"Why, Mia?" he almost growled into her ear, sliding his fingers up to touch the pandent.

She almost shuddered to her very core. He had no idea what this husky tone of his still did to her. She tremblingly whispered. "Why what, Victor?"

He suddenly snatched the damned ornament from her neck, grasped her left shoulder and yanked her around like a rag doll. "Why the fuck didn't you sell this fuckin' piece of jewelry, frail?!"

Mia squeezed her eyes shut and thanked the soundproof door of her son's room or the little boy also had to watch this unexpected outburst from his father.

Her lips trembled. "W-What are you-"

"You have a perfect fuckin' idea what I'm talking about!" he held up the pandent. "Do you know how much this is worth? $600,000! Six fucking hundred thousand dollars, woman! Why the hell didn't you use that money and save you and our Cub from all that fucking trouble?! Just answer me why-"

"Because I didn't want to lose your only souvenir!" she finally roared back. Creed wasn't used to hear a frail talk back at him and it tightened his jaw a bit but it was the pain and anger she'd been bottling up inside her for years so he decided to let her take out on him.

Streams of tears flew out of her eyes. "Y-You have no idea how I felt that morning. I was completely alone in the bed, naked and fucked and just with that fucking pandent on my piano!" she pointed an angry finger at the shining piece of gold. "And then came the pregnancy. The news that changed my entire life! I found it out three days later and doctors were shocked. My baby'd healed my Cancer."

She turned around and gripped the edge of the counter tightly. "I wanted you to know about it, that's why I went to Sam's bar, I kept going there, waiting for you in a corner until my landlord kicked me out because he thought I lied about the whole Cancer thing. I had nowhere to go, Victor."

She turned to face him again."For once I thought about selling your gift but...i couldn't. How could I? This was the only thing I had as your memory. I didn't want our son to think he was the result of a fuckin' one night stand and this thing helped him to believe his father loved his mother so much and would come back someday! I know it wasn't more than just a one night shit for you but-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a searing kiss. Before Mia could think anything else, Victor wrapped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her closer. "No, Mia, it wasn't just a one night shit fer me, baby. What do you think I came back for, huh? You have no idea how many times I've chided myself for leaving you that morning. I regretted my decision even more when I found out about our Cub." he murmured his feelings against her lips before pulling back. He cupped her cheeks. "But now I'm not going anywhere, do ya hear me? I'm gonna stay right here with you and Victor and protect and take care of you both."

"But Victor..." Mia turned her tearful face and kissed his left calloused palm. "I'm not a mutant like you and junior. I cannot stay with you forever."

Victor pulled her closer again and rested his forehead against hers. "It's not about being with me forever, darlin'. It's about being a good Mate who's going to spend each and every single day and night of her upcoming life with me until she dies. Are you ready for that kind of bond?"

With a sniffling smile, Mia nodded shakily and captured Victor's mouth with hers. Creed started devouring her lips like a starving tiger before picking her up. Mia hastily wrapped her arms and legs around him and tried to kiss him with everything she had. Fresh orchids filled the room. They opened their mouth to let their tongues greet each other after so many years. Mia whimpered softly when Victor caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked softly. She just closed her eyes and let him take her wherever he wanted to.

She opened her eyes when she felt cold, flat surface under her and blushed deeply when she saw it was the roof of her piano.

Victor grinned down at her. "That reminded you of somethin'?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Victor please.." she lowered her eyes, blushing. "What if Victor woke up? Please, let's do all this in the bedroom."

"No." Victor grinned mischievously and caught the left shoulder's spaghetti strap between his teeth and lightly pulled to untie the loose knot, making Mia shudder to her coiled core. "I wanna relive that night, baby." he did the same to other shoulder and smirked smugly when the silky cloth slipped off her heavy breasts. Mia shivered again and futilely tried to cover herself from Creed's hungry eyes but his hands stopped her.

"Nuh-uh," Victor purred seductively, slicing down the offending cloth with his index claw. "It's all mine now, kitten." Mia's tummy trembled as the damned hook reached down to her clothed core and cut through her panties along with the rest of the dress.

 _ **Sabertooth purrs.**_

 _ **And you don't get to hide what's ours from us, Mate.**_

After undressing his beautiful mate completely, Victor walked back to the counter and came back with both of the glasses filled with wine Mia had prepared for them both. Mia eagerly watched him through her eyes heavily lidded with lust. After downing one of them in one sharp gulp, he abruptly poured the other glass over Mia's stark naked front.

"Victor?! What are you-"

He silenced her with another passionate kiss. His mouth overcame hers completely and she tasted the exotic liquid on his tongue. "Just making you mine again."

He slowly dragged his mouth down her neck, enjoying the slightly fruity taste of wine mixed with the intoxicating taste of her skin. His hot kisses, licks and nips setting Mia's skin on fire. She tossed her head back with a soft moan as he licked at the mark he'd given her on their first tryst.

"Mmmm!" Mia mewed like a cat as Victor caught a brownish pink nipple in my mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue over the hardened bead to collect the droplet of wine threatening to drop down while his left hand reached up to grope at the other tit. Moaning continuously, she kept stroking the back of his head until he paid equal attention to both of her breasts.

A sharp stench of shame overwhelmed her sweet scent when licking his way down, Creed got down on one knee and stroked her tummy full of stretch marks with the lightest touches of his claws. She turned her face away from him and bit her lip nervously.

Victor looked up at her, tracing one streak with his thumbclaw. "Not scars. They're stripes, on a tigress who's given birth to my Cub."

A soft smile tugged at Mia's lips as she heard him. She turned her head back to him and whispered shakily. "P-Please, Victor...make love to me..."

That trembling sentence was all he needed to hear.

"O-Oh god!" Mia once again threw her head back with a quivering moan as Victor pulled her legs apart and put his mouth on her shivering pussy. His eager tongue started licking the intoxicating mix of her flowing cum and wine off her dripping folds, making Mia grasp the edge of piano so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"So sweet..." Victor murmured, dipping the pointed tip in and out of tight hole. He retracted his middle claw as far as he could and started fingering her moistened cunt. He smirked smugly as her tight walls enveloped his finger.

"How long has it been, darlin'?" Victor growled against her soaking nether lips, looking up at her with those darkened eyes.

Mia closed her eyes and bit her lip. "H-Haven't had time to see anyone else since Victor's birth.." her reply brought another smile to his fanged mouth. His finger excitedly established a rhythm with the sweet torture of his demanding tongue raining over Mia's flushed flesh. Forgetting all her hesitation, Mia grabbed her Mate's head and waved against his mouth sensually until a powerful orgasm ripped through her wanton body.

"VICTORRR!"

She roared her Mate's name as she finally achieved the sinful bliss after such a long time. They both felt thankful to the soundproofed room of their Cub that didn't allow him to hear these moans and screams of his mom's heavy pleasure.

"Damn, darlin'!" Victor stood up, wiping his chin with a smug grin. "I'm sure the entire noisy neighborhood heard that squeal." Mia blushed furiously and lowered her head with a shuddering smile.

Victor smirked back and lifted her chin up again. "Just kiddin', darlin'. I loved it when ya screamed for me."

"So," he bumped his head against hers in a gesture of feline affection. "What do you want from Santa now?"

Mia's cheeks reddened again. "Santa knows what I want."

"Nope." he teased her lips with his. "You gotta say it out loud but...like a bad little girl you were that night." Mia blushed again. She understood what he wanted. She slowly got off the piano, legs still feeling a little rubbery from the aftereffects of her orgasm. She seductively turned around and bent over the piano before looking over her shoulder with a naughty smile.

"Fuck me from behind, Vic."

Her words sent another hardening shiver down his stomach and straight into his already stiffened cock. He hastily jumped out of his clothes and rubbed the flared tip of his erection against the soaking lips of her eager pussy.

"Say you want me to fuck ya hard!"

"P-Please Vic, fuck me hard."

He thrust his cock deep inside her mind-numbingly tight core in one fluid motion as the trembling words left her mouth. A cracked moan followed her sentence.

"Get ready darlin'," he said, pushing her head down so she could rest it against the flat surface of the piano before beginning to fuck her hard and deep. The medium pace was hitting all the right spots. Each stroke pulled a pleasured moan out of Mia. When she felt another coil forming in the pit of her stomach, she arched her back and took her hands behind Victor's head to grab at his hair before capturing his lips with hers in a heated kiss.

"M-Mmmm...make me cum, Victor..."

Victor didn't need to be told twice. Gilding his clawed fingers over the keyboard mischievously and producing a trailing-off sound, his left hand reached around to roughly massage her breast while his other hand traveled down to flick the swollen pearl hidden behind her soaking lower lips with his index claw. This was it. The woman came with a dead awakening roar. Her tight muscles gripped Victor's cock deliciously, pulling his own climax out of him. The feral man also roared out his culmination within his Mate's womb.

"Oh fuck baby, the best Christmas, EVER!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **I know I know, it was a damn cheesy and 'non-sabertooth' one but it's Christmas time, people! Anything can happen ;¬}!**

 **Since I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back before Christmas so in advance:-**

 _ *** I wish you a Merry Christmas ***_

 _ *** I wish you a Merry Christmas ***_

 _ *** I wish you a Merry Christmas ***_

 _ *** And a Happy New Year! ***_

 **()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**


End file.
